Horton Hears a Who: Jojo's Little Black Clover
by xHikariAngel777
Summary: Jojo discovers a clover behind his observatory and he begins to wonder if there's life on it. One-shot featuring Jojo, Horton Hears a Who.


**So, this is the second HHAW fic that I've done - and it's a one-shot of Jojo! Yahs!! 8D Whos make the world go round... x3 So yes...Please enjoy!**

--

There sat the clover, so very alone and distinctly different from the rest. Why was it that it stuck out from the rest, yet was still so completely isolated? Jojo didn't know, and yet he was fascinated with it. Was this like the clover Horton had once held them upon?

Jojo could only imagine.

Why had he come up here in the first place? Well, it wasn't as far away from home as he thought. Just behind the observatory, there was a small patch of them, rising up just at the edges of the tower. They were leaned against the base of the building, all in vibrant colors – bright reds, oranges, and even pinks - except for one; a small little black one that was at least a foot apart from the rest of them. It was hunched over, and the head of it almost touched the ground. It was dull and bland, and no where near as colorful as the rest of them, yet, this was the one that Jojo picked off the ground.

Jojo tilted his head and stared at the clover, arching an eyebrow at it – and he stared at it and stared at it, till his eyes practically hurt. He couldn't get this weird thought out of his mind that there might be something atop this clover, perhaps on a spec, like his own world.

And what did Jojo do next, after thinking this thought? Well, he took that clover home, past his Dad and his mom, and his 96 sisters. The few who had seen him, as he came back indoors, only stared and wondered what was with this odd little black clover that Jojo held in his hands. He shielded it from the rest of them, caring for it carefully in his fuzzy fingers. He even had passed up his father, who looked at him oddly.

"Hey, J-dawg, where you headin'?"

But Jojo continued on until he reached his room. He had closed it quietly, still carefully holding the clover. He brought himself over onto his bed. One thing he had at least loved about being the only son was the fact that he got his own room. This might've been a bit tiresome if he had each of his 96 sisters staring over his shoulder now and going 'Ooh, Jojo what's that?'

No - for now, Jojo would keep this to himself and he began to wonder. He looked closely to that Clover and thought. He thought rather deeply. He thought and he thought, until his head started to throb.

Could it be that maybe, just maybe, there was life on this clover? Life on a spec too small to see, that could maybe, just maybe, be sitting on this clover… The thought just wouldn't leave Jojo alone. It was possible wasn't it? They lived on a spec, after all. Wasn't it possible that there could be a spec inside their own world; a spec with as much life and vivacity as they had? This thought just couldn't be ignored.

So, for quite some time, Jojo just stared at this clover. He stared and stared, and bit his lip. He took a breath… Maybe he should just try and maybe say 'hello'. It couldn't hurt, right? It was possible that there was life on this clover, just like there was life on the spec _he _lived on. Or, there could be no life whatsoever, and he could seem like a total idiot, speaking to a clover. It was his choice. Uneasily, he glanced around.  
Well, there was no one around, at least. _Alright, Jojo – it can't hurt. Just say 'Hello'. _

And Jojo took a breath and responded in a cool firm voice, "Hello?"

No response.

Jojo's expression fell, and he slumped back on his bed, resting his head against the headboard - nothing, not even a 'squeak'. Jojo could not help but feel a little disappointed, until a thought struck his mind. His eyes widened and he carefully set the clover along the drawers beside his bed. Making sure it was perfectly still, he had gotten off his bed and dug under it. Underneath it, he found a number of sheet music, pencils, and unfinished homework. This was not what he was looking for, until he glanced to the farthest corner under the bed, where he discovered his old guitar. He smiled at the sight of it. It was not perfect, but it would certainly do.

Pulling out the instrument and brushing away the dust, Jojo maneuvered back onto his bed, setting the thing on his lap. He stared intently at the clover, and then back to the strings of the guitar. Perhaps they could not hear 'hello', but maybe…just maybe…he could reach life upon that clover with the music he would present from this guitar. There was only one possible way to find out. He took a breath, and strummed his slender fingers upon the strings. Before he could really comprehend what he was doing, he began to sing along with the melody.

_I'm gonna find a place  
A place where everything is perfect  
__A place that's just like Heaven  
__A heaven, here on Earth._

Yes, maybe there was life on that black little clover. Jojo could practically picture it in his head, and he practically smiled at the thought.

_I'm gonna find that place  
__I'm gonna find Cloud Nine  
__I'm gonna find Atlantis  
__And, Oh, I'm gonna find it any time._

Jojo could picture it, the life there on that spec. The grass was made of gold, and the sky was a sunset orange, as if the place itself was the horizon. When the grass was moved, and the blades ran up against each other, the sound was similar to wind chimes. It was raining, Jojo could see – and when the drops hit the ground, it made a luscious sound of Christmas bells.

_I'm gonna find that place  
__Just after the rain ends  
__And there will sit a rainbow  
__And I will find that gold  
__Right there, sitting at the end…_

There was an ocean that resembled the property of crystals. The light fell along the rippling surface, and all the colors Jojo ever thought possible and more were reflected through it. There was no sand, only the place where the ocean and the grass met. And where they met, there sat large pearl-colored stones, the image of the orange sky falling along the surface. The waves would brush against these stones, and the sounds of a piano would play; each stone sounding of a different note.

_It's gonna be a perfect place  
__Yeah, just you wait and see.  
__It's gonna be a place where I can take you –  
__(Yeah, just you and me.)_

And large white feathered birds would fly through that sky; the sky reflected in those pearl-like stones. Then they'd open their silver beaks and the sounds of flutes would sound. They'd flutter their wings, and a clarinet would play. There eyes would be wide and white, not being able to see – knowing that they could be anything they wanted to be. That there were no worries, and they didn't need to see anything, but only hear the wondrous sounds around them.

_There'd be no pressures,  
__No worries whatsoever  
__And we'd be oh so very clever  
__And be what we want to be.  
__We wouldn't be just 'Them and that'  
__Or even 'those' and 'these'…  
__We'll be the ones, out there,  
holding our own set of keys._

Jojo strummed a few more notes, and his voice became louder. His eyes were shut, and he could picture it all very clearly in his head… Now, he could see small shell like creatures scattered along where the ocean and grass met. The water would not reach them, at least not from the ocean. The rain pelted against their coarse bodies, and the sounds of drums were presented, small delicate drums that echoed through the air and harmonized with the rest of the melody that sounded through the sky…

_Oh yes, I'll find that place  
__I'll find Atlantis, too.  
__I'll reach the end of that rainbow  
__And I'm going to Cloud Nine  
__Oh, yes…  
I'll find it all, this time…  
__I'm gonna find a place  
A place where everything is perfect  
__A place that's just like Heaven  
__A heaven, here on Earth._

One more time, Jojo's fingers strummed along the strings… and he imagined how the sounds of his guitar would be carried through the wind in that world, along with every other sound of harmony, of every other note that resided there.

_I'm gonna find that place…  
Yeah, just wait and see…  
I'm gonna find that place  
Where we'll all be  
what we've always wanted to be_

Jojo had finished along the note, and his lips curled into a smile now. Perhaps, he finished just in time – because on the end of this very last note, his door had swung open and there was his father, strolling in, with a grin.

"C'mon, Jojo – Mama's got some grub waitin' on the table for ya, G," He pounded his chest twice, just like he thought all the teenagers did. His fingers formed into a peace sign, but he blinked as his eyes trailed to the small black clover positioned on drawer. He had wandered toward it and had gone to pick it up, "Hey, what's…?"

He was stopped as Jojo had quickly jerked in front of him, blocking Ned from picking up the small flower. He stared at his son, confused, and then recoiled.

Jojo, even slightly unsure of _himself_, had glanced to his father, and then back to the clover, "I'll take care of it."

And with that, he had carefully pulled the clover into his hands, keeping it upright. He had darted past his father, without another word. Ned watched this, confused, and he wrung his hands around his tie, until he was left alone. His eyes then trailed to the guitar. He stared at it, with an arched eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"

In the corridors of the McDodd home, Jojo walked with the clover in hand. He was smiling now, as he watched it. It was quiet as it sat just in-between his fingers, just as it had been when he found it, sitting in silence behind the old Star Studying tower. He'd have to keep this somewhere safe, he concluded…because sometime while he sang and the music from his guitar drifted away from the strings, he could've sworn, just in the faintest of sounds, amongst the melody and harmony, and somewhere in-between that orange sky and that golden grass…

That that clover said 'Hello'.

--

**So, there's that... And before anyone asks what song that is... Well, it doesn't exist, because I wrote it myself. I hope it doesn't suck D8 So, yes... PLEASE REVIEW... Pretty please? :D**


End file.
